


be your shadow

by end_thistragedy



Series: tell each other that we might survive [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, The Walking Dead AU, mentions of guns and other weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/end_thistragedy/pseuds/end_thistragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The boy holds his gaze for awhile, until he seems to reach a conclusion, and he lets his arms fall to his side. "Ok."</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Ok?" Niall asks, and he laughs nervously, like he always does when he's in a situation he doesn't really understand or is genuinely uncomfortable with what's going on.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>The boy with the bandana turns and starts to walk away, adjusting the straps of the backpack on his broad back.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"I'm Zayn, that's Harry," The one with the crossbow smiles at them, and rests the weapon on his shoulder. "So, do you want to come with us?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	be your shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Another flash fiction little thing because I was watching a TWD marathon the other day and was inspired! I love this universe so much 
> 
> Heed warnings if you're not into violence!

Liam and Niall have been alone for nearly half a year, sleeping on tops of semi trucks, in trunks of abandoned cars. But sometimes, they don't sleep at all, heads too filled with thoughts of survival, too stubborn to threaten their safety for even a mere hour of sleep.

For awhile, they had a nice little cabin in the woods, secure enough that they'd succumbed to the illusion of normalcy, the cabin managing to get them through half the winter until walkers came in a herd one morning, scratching and beating at the door, ripping the two of them from what had become an increasingly deep slumber as time passed, pushing reality into their dreams. When the sun began to peek through the trees, the cabin looked almost picturesque as they watched it go up into flames.

Without roots, without sleep, without food, they climb trees and secure themselves to thick not branches, feel like monkeys and laugh about it for quite some time--the first time in a long while. They raid corner stores, salvaging the supplies left behind, spend nights in the back rooms of churches, baiting walkers into the sanctuary, and sinking their knives into the heads of those that don't fall for their traps.

They've survived.

They've had to.

When it all started, it was almost kind of funny. Every station broadcasted the worldwide quarantine--the rapid development of a virus that's hospitalized many, rendered others incapacitated, and taken lives over the course of a week, only to have them reanimated again.

Some said stay in your homes, some said seek government security immediately, some said judgement day has come, and others said keep yourselves safe, arm yourselves, and aim for the brain.

Liam doesn't like to think about it--about when it all started. How quickly the whole world descended into chaos and just as quickly descended into silence.

The living fell and the dead rose within a week.

They locked themselves up in their apartment for as long as they could. Liam's parents and Niall's dad lived in town, further away, but his sisters lived out of the city, and they never heard from any of them again. Liam thinks his sisters are safe--his older sister was military--she'd keep them protected. He and Niall weren't sure what happened to their parents. When they called, their phones rang and rang and the more they tried the more hopeless they felt.

They had plenty stocked up and everything, for awhile, was ok.

Until it wasn't.

They move in herds: sometimes small ones that aren't as threatening, but sometimes they migrate in heaps--the amount that made them all stand at the door of their apartment with their makeshift weapons, staring at every entry point that they'd checked periodically. They knew a few walkers couldn't manage to break through, but maybe hundreds could get the job done.

It's not like the movies at all. It's much worse. They don't go down easily. It takes more than one stab in the head, it needs to be deeper, they're stronger, more human. Liam figures they'll lose strength as time passes, they'll get weaker, and they'll rot. They are dead after all. And the dead decay, reanimated or not.

Liam's not naive enough to think or hope that everything will be fine. Not after losing so much--so many people.

He's learned how to cope with loss. How to use the sadness, the anger, and the pain to stay alive.

He'll never let Niall out of his sight. If they need to make a run, they'll go together, or not at all. They'll sleep back to back, or they'll go days without sleep, looking for somewhere safe to rest.

They move away from the city, where the dead have taken over, and stick to the outskirts. Within half a year, the walkers have either moved forward or stayed back, hungry and decaying in the city.

It has been a little over eight months when Zayn and Harry find them fighting off a group of walkers. Liam's hands are shaking as he tries to reload quickly and all of a sudden a blade slices through the forehead of the walker in front of him and it sinks to the ground. There is a boy on the other end of the sword that replaces the walker in Liam's view. His hair is tied up with a bandana that has an American flag pattern on it and it's long and curling around his ears. His black tshirt hangs loosely on his body, but his jeans are tight with rips in the knees. Liam only considers him a moment before reacting to Niall's shouts, and turning to help him. But there's already someone there, shooting an arrow into the head of the walker behind Niall before it can bite into the exposed skin of his shoulder. Liam only has a brief moment to feel relief before another walker comes stumbling at him and he has to use his forearm to hold it back by its chest while he drives his knife in its forehead.

He hears the familiar sound of a bat colliding with skull and a final body hitting the ground before it's silent around them, the only sound their labored breathing and a worrying cough from Niall.

"Thanks," Niall wheezes through the word and waves a hand at the two boys who are now standing beside each other in front of them. It looks like a habitual defensive stance. Liam can relate as he moves toward Niall. "Didn't expect that many of them."

Liam is there by his side to hold him up when he looks like he's going to tilt over.

The one with the darker hair and the rather pretty face shrugs like he's not bothered. "Wouldn't just watch you die."

"But still--" Liam says, running a soothing hand over Niall's back until he's sure he's going to stop coughing and wheezing so hard. He wishes he could fix him a cup of tea to help soothe his throat. "Thank you. We shouldn't have even been near the road. We got a bit too cocky."

The boy with the bandana stays silent and watches them, his sword tucked safely back into its sheath and his arms crossed over his chest. Liam thinks maybe he's trying to be intimidating but the result is that he only looks like a disgruntled kitten. He'd laugh if he could muster the energy for it.

"Anyway--" Liam doesn't particularly like the way the boy is staring at them, so it's probably best they go their separate ways now, but Niall straightens himself, seems to think otherwise.

"Nice hardware." Niall nods at their weapons in turn, each in ready position, and worn casually like this is all normal. And maybe after a little over a year, it is. "How the hell d'you get your hands on a crossbow?"

The boy runs his hand over his bow, admiring it. He looks genuinely enamored with it. "Raided a small sports shop. Found it in a back room lying next to a biter who'd offed himself. He had a whole arsenal and at least three months worth of food. Pity."

"Fucked up." Niall says, but there's no emotion to it, like he's heard and seen so many similar tales that it doesn't really affect him anymore.

"Nice bat." The boy returns the compliment, but Liam knows it's just out of politeness. Niall's bat may be practical in theory, but it's probably the most inefficient weapon to have during the end of the world. It takes more time to bash a skull in than it does sinking a knife into one.

"Eh." Niall says, "It gets the job done."

"Are you alone?" The one with the bandana finally speaks, and they all startle at the sound of his voice and turn their heads to him. But he's only looking at Liam.

The boy with the crossbow moves closer to him and seems to take a metaphorical step back to let him take over.

Liam frowns and slides his knife back into his belt. "For awhile now."

"How many walkers have you killed?"

Liam is surprised at the question. He doesn't count them. He did, at the beginning, when the numbers were below ten. That was a year ago. He's probably nearing the fifties now.

"Enough." He answers. Niall makes a scoffing noise that Liam knows means that he's annoyed. Specifically with Liam.

"How many people?"

Liam watches the boy stare at him and mirrors his arms crossed over his chest. "What are you playing at?"

"Just answer the question." The boy with the crossbow says. He sounds a lot less friendlier than he did before.

Liam doesn't know why, but he relents, a bit too easily he'll admit, and says, "Just one."

Niall is beside him the next moment, standing close enough to him that their arms brush together.

Liam knows the next question before it's out of the boys lips. "Why?"

"Because I made a promise with her."

The boy holds his gaze for awhile, until he seems to reach a conclusion, and he lets his arms fall to his side. "Ok."

"Ok?" Niall asks, and he laughs nervously, like he always does when he's in a situation he doesn't really understand or is genuinely uncomfortable with what's going on.

The boy with the bandana turns and starts to walk away, adjusting the straps of the backpack on his broad back.

"I'm Zayn, that's Harry," The one with the crossbow smiles at them, and rests the weapon on his shoulder. "So, do you want to come with us?"

\---

Harry vaults over a car effortlessly and Zayn snorts and says, "He's showing off. It took him about fifty times to do it without falling flat on his face." He leads them around the car, "Normal people walk around broken down cars!"

Harry gives him the finger over his shoulder without turning around.

Liam is hanging back, bringing up the rear, always cautious of feeling too comfortable, too safe. Niall's beside Zayn, keeping up his pace a bit too eagerly.

"Where are you taking us?" Liam asks, because he knows Niall won't. He's always been like that--too trusting. Always seeing the best in people. It's actually gotten worse since the End.

Zayn doesn't even turn around to acknowledge him, just says, "Somewhere safe."

"Nowhere is safe." Liam argues. He can't help but be a bit skeptical. He and Niall haven't seen a single house or building that hasn't been overrun with walkers to the point where it would be impossible to clear them all out without being surrounded.

"Well our place is." responds Zayn, sounding irritated, like he's had to have this conversation many times.

"How can you be so sure?" Liam knows he's annoying, but he is trusting his life, risking his safety with these boys.

Zayn stops walking rather abruptly and then he's whistling to get Harry's attention, a shrill sound echoing in their ears. Liam steps up beside Niall on instinct, automatically thinking the worst, as he always does. But Zayn's just making Harry wait for them. Liam watches him sigh and lean against a tree, sinking to the ground. Niall, obviously getting a feel for the situation, coughs unsubtly and excuses himself to go and join him.

Liam starts to call out to him, but Zayn turns on Liam and says, calmly, "We're sure because we haven't had any problems for the last three months. And because we believe it. Because we have hope."

"But you can't live off of hope." says Liam, "Not in this world. Not anymore."

"Well we can try." Zayn says, with a tone heavy with finality.

Liam lets it go. Nodding his head at Zayn like he understands. He doesn't say That's not enough. Because he doesn't think Zayn would want to hear it.

"It's a safe place, Liam." Zayn tells him with a sigh, starting to walk again with Liam trailing after him. "Harry makes sure of it."

\--

They don't make it back to the prison for two days.

There is a herd of walkers that blocks a path that was once safe--the one that led to where they'd left their car to set off on foot.

Harry curses over and over and Zayn has to drop everything quickly and bend down to a kneeling Harry in order to calm him down.

"I'm so stupid! This was my idea and I should've listened to you and now we're fucked. I'm so sorry, Z. This is my fault."

"No, Harry, it's all right. Come on. We'll just find another way." Zayn soothes him with a hand on his neck, running his thumb along his jaw.

Harry grips the wrist of the hand Zayn has on him, looking up at Zayn with his eyes close to tearing up. "We can't get back on foot. You know it. We wouldn't make it. Tell me you'd think we'd make it."

"We'll wait it out." Zayn decides, and looks to Liam and Niall for confirmation.

It isn't Liam's place, but Niall doesn't hesitate to step in with a nod. "Yeah. They won't hover for long, they'll keep migrating and be gone after a while."

"Yeah, see? It'll be fine. Relax, babe, yeah? You always get so worked up." Zayn aims for teasing.

"We should probably find somewhere safe. It could be hours." Liam offers up, and with a glance at the sky, says, "Sun's going to go down soon."

"Me and Payno have more experience with this, I reckon." says Niall, "We'll find a place to shack up in for the night. They're sure to be gone by morning."

"That all right?" Liam asks, a cursory glance at the two boys wrapped up in each other in front of him.

"It's fine, yeah." Zayn responds, patting Harry's cheek. It's overly fond and Liam kind of feels like he's not meant to see this. "Think this one needs a lie down."

"I'm all right." Harry says, defensively.

"Course you are." Zayn sighs, clearly not believing him.

\--

Liam and Niall remembered passing a run down shack of a place that looked like it'd been abandoned pre-apocalypse. They decided they wouldn't chance it collapsing in on them but they figure now they've no other choice.

"Saw it yesterday. Didn't think too much of it." Niall explains, leading them towards the front porch. The first stair is done in the moment he takes a step onto it and Zayn is there to hold him steady when it throws him off his balance.

"You all right?" Zayn sounds worried, both hands gripping Niall's hips.

"Peachy." Niall says, but sounding a bit spooked. When Zayn lets him loose, Niall straightens himself up and meets Zayn's eyes over his shoulder. "So I guess I should tell you to watch your step?"

Zayn laughs, and it's genuine. More genuine than Liam's heard between him and Niall in months. It makes the tension between them all fade.

"Careful, Niall." Liam warns.

"Aye, aye." Niall says, taking another cautious step.

When he gets to the door, Zayn is right behind him with Harry following closely, so Liam hangs back and covers them because he knows none of them have thought to do so.

"On three," Niall says, "I'll open the door and we'll wait to see if anything comes running. Harry--you've got the most practical weapon so you should stand at the end of the stairs so they'll see you and head straight."

"I'm bait?" Harry pouts.

"Pretty bait." Zayn appeases him.

"Relax. Me and Zayn'll take either side of the door. We won't let them get near you. Right, Zayn?"

Zayn says, "Maybe."

"And if they do, I've got you." Liam says, going for kindness.

"Don't need your help." Harry bites back, rejecting it.

"Im just saying."

"I'll tell you what, Liam. I'll handle this. You just keep standing there trying and failing to look menacing."

"I'm not trying to look--I'm literally just standing here."

"Exactly--"

"Anytime you're ready, guys?" Niall cuts in, sounding both amused and impatient. "Or not. I'll just open the door and set them loose on both of you if it'll get you to shut up."

"And I won't stop him." Zayn adds.

"Im ready!" Harry says.

"On three--" Niall says, "One, two..."

At three, Liam hears the door creak open and then the long silence following it.

"That's disappointing." Zayn says, after it's clear nothing's going to happen.

"Still need to check for bodies. Just to be safe." Niall says, "Payno this is your area."

"Course it is." Liam takes off his bag and sets it on the ground, rooting around for his flashlight. "Someone's got to take watch."

"Niall and me'll do it." Zayn offers, "Im not a big fan of this part either."

"Since when?." Harry calls him out, but Zayn stares him down until he relents. "Fine."

Niall nudges Harry forward with his bat at the bottom of his spine. "We're losing daylight here."

Liam's already in the doorway, his gun in his hand and his flashlight in the other. "Stay close." He warns Harry as he shines the light inside.

He thinks he hears Harry mocking him but pretends he doesn't.

The windows are boarded up and the only sunlight coming in is from the doorway. There's a small kitchen in the right corner with a gas stove, a fridge straight out of the 80s, and cabinets that they'd be lucky to find food in. There's a broken down bed with the springs loose in the left corner opposite of the kitchen and in front of it in the upper left corner there's a couch and chair and coffee table on the other end. On the coffee table there's a radio with cobwebs on it, an ashtray and a few books. Shining the light on the ceiling, Liam can see there's water damage to the point where he thinks they could be exposing themselves to mold. Harry illuminates a door by the stove and Liam figures that's a cupboard. No way there's a bathroom.

There are no bodies.

"Cozy." Harry comments, lowering his flashlight.

Liam ignores him and walks over to the bed and kicks at the bedspring. They could turn it over and the mattress doesn't look too bad. May have to put the tarp they'd rolled up in Niall's bag on it. Two of them could sleep there. Liam'll probably keep watch so he figures he'll let the other three hash it out. Liam can hear Niall and Zayn talking about Zayn's crossbow and Niall asking if he could use it. Liam's surprised to hear Zayn say yes without hesitating. It's the apocalypse and Niall still makes friends easily.

Liam smiles to himself and feels like he's sinking into that comfortable place again.

But then Harry says, "Liam." and his voice sounds weird, strained. Not like Liam's known him long enough to notice the change, but he sounds sad suddenly.

"Yeah?" Liam turns and immediately freezes.

Harry's standing with the door by the stove open, the one Liam had assumed was a cupboard.

"Harry, shut the door."

When Harry doesn't move, Liam takes the initiative and gently pries his hand from the doorknob so he can shut it himself.

"We should go." And Harry nods as Liam grabs Harry's wrist and leads him out the door, and he comes easily, letting Liam guide him without a fuss.

"What's happened?" Zayn asks, he and Niall immediately following them.

"We can't stay there." Liam explains, pausing to grab his bag where he'd left it.

Harry wiggles out of his grip and keeps walking.

"What's with him?" Niall asks, and he's holding Zayn's bow.

Liam looks and Zayn's got Niall's bat, it's set against his shoulder like he usually rests his bow. "Zayn, you should go talk to him."

Zayn nods his head and picks up a jog to catch up with him. He doesn't take his own weapon back.

"Was there something in there, Li?"

"Yes." Liam slips his arms into his backpack. "We can't sleep there."

"Ok." Niall nods his head, knowing not to ask what he'd seen. "We'll find somewhere else."

\--

Liam offers to stay up and watch as they camp in the woods. It's near their car, but set in the opposite direction of where the walkers were migrating. But Liam's not stupid enough to think they'll all head the same direction.

Niall had laid his tarp out and the blankets he and Liam shared. The three of them--Niall, Zayn, and Harry had passed out immediately before Liam could even finish assuring them he'd keep them safe. But since then, Zayn's woken up and kept Liam company.

"I used to sleep like the dead before. Now I'm lucky to get more than four hours." Zayn admits.

"Even now. With your safe place?"

Zayn shrugs. "There's just too much in my head." He bumps his shoulder against Liam's. "But you look like one of them--the biters. When's the last time you slept?"

"Days." Liam admits. "But I can handle it. I always let Niall get his rest."

"That'll kill you, you know. Then you'll turn into one of them. You think Niall would want to see you like that? Just because you wanted to let him get a few hours more of sleep?"

"You believe that?" Zayn frowns, and Liam can tell he's trying to backtrack on everything he's said, so Liam clarifies, "That we all become walkers. That no matter how we die, we'll come back as one of them."

"I've seen it happen." Zayn glances over his shoulder at Harry and Niall's sleeping forms, running his hand under his nose. "Long story short: there was a fight and people got hurt. One woman got shot in the chest and she bled out. We gave her girlfriend time to mourn with the body, but then we heard her screams." Zayn runs a hand through his hair. It's not as long as Liam expects it to be for it being the apocalypse. But he figures they've got a way of getting haircuts back at their place. "Anyway, that's not my story to tell. I'm only telling you so you don't have to find out the hard way."

"I guess I thought it was just another rumor. To keep people trying, from wanting to die."

Zayn says, "Nah," shifting his body to lie on his back, "We're already dead."

Liam doesn't sleep that night and when the sun starts to rise, he shakes Zayn awake and stands to do the same with Niall. Niall reacts by rolling over and smacking Harry in the face with his hand so Liam doesn't have to worry about getting him up.

"We should get going." Liam announces to their sleep heavy faces, Harry's sat up with his eyes closed and his chin propped on his hand, while Zayn's still lying down but giving Liam his attention, and Niall's sat watching him propped up on his elbows. "I'm sure they'll be gone by now."

"Did you get any sleep, Li?" Niall asks, raising an eyebrow.

"You look awful." Harry agrees, but his eyes are still closed so Liam assumes he's just being an asshole.

"I'm all right." Liam says, defensively.

"Ok. I didn't ask that though." Niall sits all the way up and crosses his legs. Liam hates it when he bends his knee that way so carelessly.

"I slept a bit." Liam lies, and he avoids Zayn's accusing eyes. "We should really go."

Harry stands up then, on wobbly knees, and starts walking away. He is always bloody walking away.

"Where you going?"

"For a wee wee."

Zayn snorts and rises to his feet as well. "Wait up, then. You know the rules."

"Yeah, yeah." Harry says, but lets Zayn tackle hug him, his arms wrapping around his waist.

"Please be careful." Liam shouts out at them, instinctually, and only realizes he's done it when Harry turns and salutes him with his middle finger.

"Got it!"

It makes Niall laugh, an obnoxious but endearing cackle.

"Mature."

"I like him." Niall says, getting to his feet and adjusting his hat. "Zayn too."

"Clearly." Liam responds, moving to help Niall roll up the tarp.

Niall picks up a stick and launches it at him, Liam veering to the side to dodge it. "What's that mean?"

"Nothing!"

"Fuck off."

"He's very pretty, Niall. That's all."

"Is he?"

"Im just saying. I don't want you to. You know." Liam nods his head vaguely in the direction of where Zayn and Harry disappeared. "Because. You know."

"Right. Can we not talk about this?"

"Maybe we need to."

"Liam." Niall pleads, nearly stomping his foot. "I don't want to talk about this. Let it go."

Liam sighs, relenting. He doesn't like to fight with Niall. He never did. If it ever got bad between them he'd walk away before either of them said something they'd regret.

"I just. I love you, you know that."

"And you want to protect me. Yeah, I know. But there comes a point where you gotta realize you can't. Not all the time, not forever."

"At least I can try." Liam says, mirroring Zayn's words from earlier.

Niall rolls his eyes, but fondly. "Course you will."

"Will what?" Comes Zayn's voice, followed by the sound of Harry shouting, "Heads up!"

Niall turns just in time to catch the small bundle that Harry's thrown at him. Liam recognizes the pattern from his headscarf. "What's this?"

Zayn flops down on one of the blankets they haven't folded yet and grins. "Berries. Found them about a yard ahead."

"I nearly peed on them." Harry announces, almost proudly.

Zayn grunts. "Got it on me instead."

Niall frowns at that but unwraps the scarf just as Liam gets the tarp folded up as compacted as he can.

"Blueberries?"

"Yeah. Seemed too fresh. We think there was a camp nearby. Someone actually planted them." Harry explains. "They're probably long gone by now, though. They left in a rush. Left some of their things. Just pans and a few bloodied clothes. Didn't feel right taking them."

"We've got plenty of that." Zayn shrugs, and bends his right knee to reach down into his boot. "But there was a knife," he says, tossing it on the blanket in front of Liam. "I figured you'd want it."

Niall's got a mouthful of berries when he says, "You don't want it?"

"Nah. Knives aren't my thing."

"Guns aren't your thing either." Harry says, like he's scolding him, hip checking Niall before taking the bundle of berries from his hand. "You're an animal!"

"You gave them to me!" Niall defends.

"I didn't think you'd try to eat them all."

Liam lets them squabble and bends to pick up the knife. It's heavier than the one he has. The blade even looks sharper. "Thank you." He says to Zayn, who'd been smiling at the other two. Harry wrestles Niall to the ground and Liam has to dodge out of the way of a limb.

"It wasn't me. Harry suggested it. He's just trying to keep up his tough act."

"Right." Liam says. "Thanks anyway. For coming back at least."

"Why wouldn't we come back? We invited you and besides." Zayn says, "We left our stuff here."

\--

They start heading out late morning--at least that's when Liam assumes they head out. He can't remember if his watch was four hours ahead or behind.

Zayn and Harry take up the lead and Harry's mood has considerably changed since he woke up. He's still cold to Liam, but cheerful with Niall. Liam thinks maybe he's just in walker killing mode. Or, more likely, he hates Liam.

They reach the car and there's only a few walkers surrounding it. Niall begs Zayn to let him shoot one with the bow as Harry unsheathes his sword and takes the head off of the one that'd noticed them.

The other three are less observant, even at the sound of Harry's kill falling to the ground. It's a bit unsettling but walkers aren't known for their smarts.

"Yeah, yeah. Just watch me first." Zayn appeases, "Come stand by me."

"We don't have time for this." Liam tells them, but they ignore him.

Zayn starts narrating his "process" and Liam rolls his eyes, putting his hands on his hips like an impatient parent or a school teacher patiently tapping their toes and saying, "I'll wait."

When Zayn goes on too long about perfect aim and balance, Niall shrugs and says, "Yeah, but it's not rocket science, is it?"

And when Harry snorts, Zayn frowns and blindly shoots an arrow straight into a walker's head before pushing the weapon into Niall's chest. "Knock yourself out, rockstar."

"Don't mind if I do."

Harry teases. "You can do this, Niall."

"Shut it, will you?" Niall shakes his head and lifts the bow like he'd seen Zayn do.

Liam bites his lip and tenses just as the arrow is released. It lands in the walker's forehead.

Harry cheers quietly, "Get in!"

And Niall plays it up, strutting in a half circle before bowing. "Thank you, thank you."

Zayn lifts his shoulders in a shrug, and holds out his hand for his weapon. "Dumb luck."

"Aw. Look at him. He's blushing."

"Shut up, Harry." Zayn says, failing to sound threatening.

"There's still one more." Liam reminds them.

"Then why don't you take care of it, Liam?" Harry says, challenging. "Give us a show."

"Yeah. Here--" Niall offers up his bat. "Make it a homerun."

Liam doesn't like the influence Harry has on Niall. "Give me that." He takes the weapon from Niall's hands and gives it a cautionary swing.

Harry whistles, the jerk, and the walker turns their way, albeit slowly. "Are you ready to rumble?"

Zayn groans and Liam thinks he hears the sound of someone being punched in the arm but he's too focused on the fact that there's a walker coming straight at him. He gets into his normal battle ready stance and waits for it to get close enough for him to swing. When it does, tripping over its own feet, he swings his arms and whacks it across the skull. It goes down with a growl and Liam brings the bat down onto its head again and again and once more until it finally stops growling.

Niall says, "Hell yeah!" and Harry goes, "That was subpar."

Liam flips him off. A bit of blood had splattered onto his face and he drops the bat and uses his tshirt to scrub it off. "We weren't exactly quiet, we should go."

"Shotgun!" Niall announces and Harry tucks his sword back into its hilt. "Zayn, tell him that's not how it works."

"Sorry bro. He called it." Zayn says, putting it out of his hands.

\--

They decide to stop again to gather up more supplies while they're already out and behind schedule.

Zayn splits them up and takes Niall with him, unsurprisingly. Liam strongly suspects they're going to flirt and pretend they don't want to fool around, but he isn't cruel enough to stop them.

Liam watches Harry look quite pleadingly at Zayn, who just responds with an unhelpful shrug. "Be careful, yeah? Back in an hour. You know what we need." Niall's already started to walk away, blowing kisses over his shoulder, and Liam waves halfheartedly before turning to see Harry already stalking away as well.

"Hey!" Liam half-shouts, glancing back to tell Zayn to be careful, but after seeing the moment he jumps into Niall's back, he figures it's useless. He jogs to catch up with Harry, wishing someone would actually heed his warnings. "Do not do that. We stick together or we don't go at all."

"I can take care of myself." Harry counters.

"I never said you couldn't." Liam says, keeping up Harry's unnecessarily quick pace. Liam's about tired of the permanent frown etched on Harry's face whenever they're around each other. It's insulting and infuriating. He's not done anything wrong. "Whoa, okay, stop." Liam grabs Harry's arm to get him to stop his movements, but Harry reacts rather dramatically, twisting Liam's arm away, and bending it back, shoving him forward and pressing his chest up against the nearest tree. It happens so quickly, Liam drops his gun and it lands on his foot, bouncing away. He experiences a lot of pain in the matter of seconds, but the blow to his ego is much worse. "Harry--"

"Don't ever touch me again. I'm not your friend, Liam. And I don't plan to be. Keep your thoughts and your hands to yourself or I'll--"

"You'll what? Kill me?" Liam teases. He hears the telltale sign of a sword being unsheathed and shuts his mouth, regretting everything he's said since they met just two days ago. He doesn't actually know Harry or what he's capable of. He'd rather leave this world with a bit of dignity. "Okay, wait, Harry--"

Harry presses him further into the tree. "Shh."

And Liam realizes that Harry's not going to murder him just as the familiar sound of walkers reaches his ears.

Harry releases him, and lets him turn around before pressing their bodies together, like he's trying to shield him, or keep him from running away, or both. He holds a finger to his lips and then slowly peaks around the width of the tree.

The way his frown disappears and fades away to worry makes Liam grab onto his belt loop, wary. "How many?" He whispers, like their scent alone hasn't already tipped the walkers off to their presence.

Harry bites his lip and his grip on his sword tightens. "I can take out the first few, but we have to run."

Liam goes to reach for his gun, but realizes it's been kicked a good distance ahead of them. Harry must realize too because he backs away and says, "Go. I'll hold them off."

"No. Hell no." Liam grabs onto his belt again to pull him back, thankful that Harry doesn't react the same as he had earlier. "Don't be a hero. We stick together."

"Fine, but we need to move. Now." Harry takes another look around the tree, before he grabs a hold of Liam's wrist to get him behind him so he can cover him. "Back to back. I've got you. Grab your gun and run. Don't look back. I'll be right behind you."

Liam hesitates, turning around to protest, but then he sees them--about twenty walkers heading straight towards them. Harry immediately takes out the closest one, swinging his sword directly across its neck and shouting, "Go! Liam, go!"

And Liam does.

**Author's Note:**

> let's pretend blueberries can grow mega fast


End file.
